


Необходимость

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, KittyAlarm



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Undercover Missions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm
Summary: «Если не прекратишь меня трогать, М придется тебя застрелить, — говорит Кью. — И будь уверен, мы обставим все как несчастный случай».





	Необходимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628686) by [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross). 



— Если не прекратишь меня трогать, М придется тебя застрелить, — говорит Кью. — И будь уверен, мы обставим все как несчастный случай.

— Разве мы не должны быть убедительны, дорогой? — Бонд смотрит хитро, но руку с талии Кью все же убирает.

М строг, но справедлив, он может приказывать, но почти всегда ведет себя мягко — пока кто-то не пробудит в нем спецназовца. Бонд очень хорошо помнит, что происходило, когда Кью похитили, и не хочет быть этим кем-то.

— Это действительно было так необходимо? — Кью выражает недовольство уже в четвертый раз. Возможно, он перегибает палку. Их прикрытие весьма эффективно, но это не значит, что оно должно нравиться Кью или что у них не было других вариантов.

Бонд сердито смотрит на него:

— Если хочешь, я могу пойти к ним и сказать, что ты работаешь со мной в британской разведке и спишь с ее шефом.

Разумеется, Кью не обижается, но Бонд думает иначе.

— Мне не кажется, что М ревнив, — говорит он; возможно, покровительственно, но не так, как будто это неважно.

— Не ревнив, — признает Кью.

Бонд удивленно приподнимает бровь:

— То есть это именно твое нежелание?

Кью злится:

— Нет, я всего лишь предпочел бы притворяться, что я в отношениях не с тобой, а с 004.

Бонд в ответ смеется. Их отношения сложны; Кью не настолько близок с Бондом, как с Ив, и не настолько дружен, как с Таннером, но они определенно уважают друг друга. Это рабочие отношения: может быть, странные, построенные на колкостях и подначках, порой немного напряженные, но для них самые подходящие. Кью жаловался на Бонда уже так много раз, что никто не обращает внимания, и сейчас это уже привычка — дразнить друг друга.

М, по большей части, находит это забавным.

После завершения операции они с Бондом натыкаются в вестибюле МИ-6 на Ив, и за то время, пока Кью поднимается к М, тот уже узнает, что произошло.

— Вы с Ив слишком много сплетничаете, — неодобрительно говорит ему Кью.

М смеется и целует его в макушку:

— Это связано с работой. Если хочешь, можешь посвятить меня в детали.

Кью пытается выглядеть расстроенным, но это сложно, когда он обнимает М в его офисе.

— Видимо, это единственное, что он смог придумать на месте, когда цель оказалась рядом.

— Что ж, я уверен, это было необходимо. — М отвечает так, будто и сам в это не верит, но явно не придает значения. — Вам все хуже удается делать вид, что вы не любите друг друга.

— Я не люблю его, — протестует Кью. — Я его терплю. — М закатывает глаза. — И, может, тебе стоит побеспокоиться о том, что он публично лапал меня?

— Он не лапал тебя.

— Нет, — признает Кью. — Но, возможно, просто побоялся: я припугнул, что ты его пристрелишь.


End file.
